Left Behind
by LotisFlower
Summary: Last one to ascend. Somehow knowing that the time draws near doesn't make it any less scary. one-shot. some tyler/reid. death.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note: You might want to listen to the song Forgiven by Within Temptation. It was my muse! lol

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

They never really told me how it would feel to ascend. They just said that it would happen and not to worry because they would be there. I wasn't worried...I was terrified. They had all ascended I was the last one left, but I couldn't shake my fear. Somehow knowing that I could possibly die made me feel helpless and weak to stop the inevitable.

Sighing I stared down at Reid which was a huge mistake. My heart started racing and my throat dried in a matter of milliseconds and somehow I knew that was wrong. But damn it too hell and back if I didn't want him.

"Damn babyboy, what's up with you today?" Reid glanced at him from the pool game he was having at the moment with Aaron. Shrugging the blonde's question away he aligned his body to make the shot that would no doubt start a new roll with Aaron. Sneering, Aaron and his boys advanced at them, "Damn cheaters!"

Snorting Reid just shrugged and moved to turn towards me when Aaron struck out. Moving faster than I thought myself possible, I was at Reid's side with Aaron's fist in my hand. Staring blankly at Aaron's face full of confusion I squeezed and smirked at Aaron's keening cry. "Let's not try that again." Nodding I let go of Aaron's fist and turned around to walk out when I froze.

"What the hell Ty?!" Reid shouted as he continued to stare awe struck at him. Not knowing how to respond to him I turned and just my luck Pogue and Caleb. Damn I knew I couldn't get out. Grumbling to himself wasn't helping so I guess it's face the music...sort of.

"You know, I could explain a lot better outside."

"Uh huh, after you babyboy." Pogue drawled and gestured towards the backdoor. Huffing in his direction I trudged my way through the audience we managed to accummulate after the little melodrama.

Now standing outside with all of his brothers staring at him was to say the least very intimidating. Still shocked from Tyler's show of violence just minutes ago Caleb was the first to question him. "What's wrong Tyler?" Not knowing how to respond he just stared right back and could feel the fear from moments ago creeping up on him.

Shaking his head he turned his back to them and stared at his feet. "You guys, I just need time i've been stressed lately that's all." he said slowly. Not buying the story Reid advanced on him and stood face to face with him. "Come on babyboy what aren't you telling us?"

Feeling anxious and fearfull I took a step back and froze. Damn it I shouldn't be this weak! Standing my ground I could feel my anger rising. "Fuck off Reid! I said I was fine" shocked and hurt Reid just stood there and stared. "Tyler we're just worried." Pogue said slowly. Turning slowly I saw Caleb's and Pogue's faces full of worry and confusion. "I'm sorry"

Nodding Caleb walked towards him and with a one arm hug said, "I know your scared, but I swear that we'll be there for you all the way." Feeling the emotions from earlier wane and dissappear I could feel the burn of tears in my eyes. Coming to the other side of him Pogue grabbed his hand and squeezed. "We're brothers and we love you never let fear tell you different." Looking up at him I couldn't help but smile.

Hands wound themselves around his waist from behind and I knew instantly who's they were. Reid. "You have me babyboy, I wouldn't let you do this alone even if you asked me too." Feeling him lean against me made my mind go blank. Hanging my head I let the tears fall. Brothers.

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

Nervousness. Six minutes and thirty-nine seconds to go. Standing in the field by Putnam barn was more nerve wracking then I thought possible. Damn it I hate waiting. "Calm down babyboy you'll be fine." Reid said while walking towards him to give him a hug. I couldn't help if I wanted too, feeling those arms around his body conjured some of his most recent fantasies. Damn.

Pulling himself away he stood staring at his brothers and gave them a watery smile. Three minutes. Why me? No I have to be strong. Happy place happy place. Nicky's on a saturday. Hustling money out of Aaron at pool. Ried and I playing video games. Ried in nothing but a towel. Reid in nothing. Fuck!

One minute. Unbelievable coldness. Thirty seconds. Wind and shockwaves.

Pain. So much pain.

--

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid stared with barely restrained worry and fear. Tyler was hovering above the ground screaming while lightning bolts scewered him every second. Not being able to take it any longer Reid turned towards Caleb, "Why is it taking so long!" Shaking his head Caleb just stared.

On the border of tears Reid took a step towards him when Pogue and Caleb had him in their grip. "Let me go! Something's wrong!" Struggling to keep Reid from running towards Tyler both boys held on. "Stop it Reid! it's almost over!" hissed Pogue.

_Couldn't save you from the start_

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again?_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_All the time has passed you by_

_For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world_

_You couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am_

_Left in silence_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that stands forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that stands forgiven_

After what seemed an eternity the lightning started to wane. Slowly Tyler was dropped to the ground. Unable to hold on to him any longer both boys let go. Watching Reid take off after Tyler was to say the least, heart wrenching. Dropping to his knees Reid grabbed for Tyler faintly feeling the residual sparks bouncing off of Tyler's body. "Come on baby, open your eyes. please. open. your. eyes." grounding out each word Reid couldn't help the tears that fell.

Slowly walking towards them Caleb and Pogue stared and could feel the helplessness from Reid.

_Watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_You were looking for the great escape_

_To chase your demons away_

_For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world_

_You couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am_

_Left in silence_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that stands forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that stands forgiven_

"Reid" croaked out Caleb. "No! He's not dead! You hear me! Your not dead!" screamed Reid. Holding Tyler's body to his he let the tears fall. "You weren't supposed to die! y-y-you FUCK! Wake UP!! Damn it babyboy, please! I need you I l-love you please" Molding his body to his Reid started rocking. Unable to think of what to do to console their brother Caleb and Pogue mearly stared and cried along with him.

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

_Why not me before you?_

_Why did fate deceive me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that stands forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that stands forgiven_

* * *

End Note: Ok I know you readers are gonna kill me but seriously I just needed this out my system. Sorry! Read & Review!


End file.
